Everlasting Story
by Rikku-The-Lost-Child
Summary: My first story so bear with me. I know that two characters arent from suikoden but that's just how i wanted to write it.


My mom used to tell me stories about pirates and that they are not as evil as some people might say. I liked to hear her stories and I loved the sea even though I never got to go on a ship. She also told me that when I become queen that I should announce a rule that makes us Aristocrats, normal people and even Pirates equals… sad thing that she died early and I was left with my father. I was only 7 years old when she died 6 years later my father died and I was alone… I became queen but I wasn't powerful enough to treat everybody, as equals since there were other Kings and Queens that didn't like the idea. I never thought that being the queen was so difficult. But I have my Knights that always help me. I'm 19 years old now and I am on the way to the Sacred Kingdom of Harmonia I've got to speak with the bishops there to ask them what they think about my plan. Since we need to cross the sea to get to Harmonia I finally get to ride on a ship although I did feel pretty sick since the waves where so huge and the ship kept on going up and down and I threw up a lot. On the second day the water was calm and I got to enjoy traveling Harmonia is now only 5 days away… Then on the deck of the ship. "The breeze feels so nice." Said the young Queen. "Your Highness are you feeling better? Asked a Knight. "Yes, I feel much better." Said the young Queen. "Me and Miklotov were very concerned about your health when you threw up that much." Said the knight. "Thank you for your concern Camus." Said the Queen. "Camus, we should help the people here to get the deck back in shape!" Shouted a black haired knight. "Well your Highness Yuna I will go with Miklotov now." Said Camus. "Then go." Said Yuna. "C'mon Camus!" Shouted Miklotov. "I'm coming!" Shouted Camus and ran to Miklotov. "I never thought that the ocean was so beautiful…" Said Yuna. "ALARM! ALARM! Everybody to the cannons a enemy ship is heading towards us!" Shouted the man on the look out post and all the men ran down to go to the cannons and Miklotov and Camus ran to Yuna. "What a enemy ship?" Asked Yuna confused. "Don't worry your highness we'll protect you." Said Miklotov with his sword in his hands. "But what is the enemy doing here?" Asked Yuna. "They probably found out that you are on this ship." Said Camus with his sword in his hand. "This cant be happening." Said Yuna scared. "What kind of ship is it?" Shouted Miklotov. "A Kooluk Leader ship!" Shouted the man. "Oh this is just getting better and better." Said Camus. "We need to bring her inside." Said Miklotov. "I agree." Said Camus. "Why is this happening?" Asked Yuna. "Come with us your highness." Said Miklotov. "Ok." Said Yuna and went inside with Camus and Miklotov. "You should hide here." Said Camus and opened the door to the storage room. "But I want to help." Said Yuna. "You wont be able to help anybody if you die here your highness." Said Camus. "Camus is right your safety is the most important now." Said Miklotov. "But…" Said Yuna. Suddenly they heard some fighting noise outside. "Damn they already are here." Said Miklotov. "No time to waste." Said Camus and pushed Yuna into the room. "I don't want to!" Said Yuna. "Sorry Highness." Said Camus and closed the door. "Camus! Miklotov! Don't leave me alone!!" Shouted Yuna banging with her fist on the door. There was so much screaming and all I could do is sit in the storage room to wait till Camus and Miklotov or anybody else opens the door. I was so helpless then all I wanted to do is cry but then I thought about my people so I didn't cry. I don't know how long it was but after a while I started to hit the door open because smoke came in. "Oh no fire!" Said Yuna and ran up onto the deck. "Camus! Miklotov! Where are you?" Shouted Yuna trying to get away from the flames. After a while she came to a rescue boat and after she got on it she let it down into the water and started to paddle away from the burning ship, which slowly started to sink. "Oh god… all those people died because of me…" Said Yuna paddling. I don't know how long I was drifting into the water. All I know is that I was hungry and thirsty. The waves took me wherever they wanted to I didn't know if I will survive this neither did I know if I would survive. I kept on wondering if Camus and Miklotov survived or what will happen now. It was about 2 days that I drifted until I woke up in a ship… Then inside a ship. "Ugh… where am I?" Asked Yuna. "Lady you should eat and drink something first." Said a little boy. "You're probably right I'm starving." Said Yuna started eating. "Where are you from?" Asked the boy. "Me? Oh I'm from… from… oh my god I cant remember." Said Yuna. "That's ok." Said the boy. "I only remember that my name is Yuna." Said Yuna. "My name is Nalleo." Said the boy. "Whose ship is this?" Asked Yuna. "Eat. You need it." Said Nalleo. "Ok. Said Yuna and continued eating. "I'll let you eat now." Said Nalleo and left the room. "Cute child." Said Yuna while eating. Then outside of the room. "So who is she?" Asked a girl. "She doesn't remember she seems to have amnesia." Said Nalleo. "What rotten luck!" Said the girl. "So what should we do with her captain?" Asked a black haired man. "I have no clue." Said the girl. "Maybe there is a hint on who she is in the life boat she was in." Said a brown haired man. "Ok let's go look." Said the girl and walked away with the two men. "What am I supposed to do?" Asked Nalleo. "Hey Nalleo." Said Yuna when she came out of the room. "Hello Ms wow your done?" Asked Nalleo. "Yup." Said Yuna. "You sure are fast." Said Nalleo and went into the room to get the dishes. "I want to speak with the captain of this ship." Said Yuna. "Ok I'll bring you to the captain." Said Nalleo. "Ok thank you." Said Yuna and followed Nalleo to the deck where the captain and the two men were looking at the lifeboat. "Captain she wants to speak with you." Said Nalleo. "Does she now. Alright." Said the girl and turned around. "So where's the captain?" Asked Yuna. "I am the captain." Said the girl. "No seriously where is the Captain of this ship?" Asked Yuna and the two men giggled. "What's so funny?" Asked Yuna. "Nalleo go to your father." Said the girl. "Ok." Said Nalleo and walked away. "So where is the captain?" Asked Yuna. "For the last time… I AM THE CAPTAIN!!" Yelled the girl. "But that cant be you're so… young." Said Yuna. "Bah! I'm 17 that's a good age." Said the girl. "Good thing that the girl didn't mention the captains height." Whispered the brown haired man. "Yeah." Whispered the black haired man. "Ok then what is this ship called?" Asked Yuna. "The Black Hawk." Said the girl. "Black Hawk…?" Said Yuna. "Doesn't matter if you cant remember." Said the girl. "Captain there is nothing in the life boat." Said the black haired man and turned around. "Miklotov?" Asked Yuna. "Miklo who?" Asked the black haired man. "Hey Sigurd she just thought that you were Sir Miklotov of the Matilda Blue Knights." Said the brown haired man and looked at Sigurd. "How come you know Miklotov of the Blue Knights?" Asked the girl. "I don't know…" Said Yuna. "I heard that the Queen of Matilda was heading to Harmonia but hell I mean the Queen is normally older like 30 or something don't you think?" Asked Sigurd. "Yeah." Said the brown haired man. "In any case you're stuck with us now." Said the girl. "Um so should I call you captain too?" Asked Yuna. "Nah, you can call me Rikku." Said the girl. "Ah ok." Said Yuna. "Those two guys here are Hervey and Sigurd." Said Rikku. "Hi, I'm Yuna." Said Yuna. "Ok and one thing if we get attacked by someone because of you I'll throw you off this ship personally." Said Rikku. "Uh ok." Said Yuna. "So where are we heading Captain?" Asked Hervey. "Cut it out with the captain thing." Said Rikku. "Ok." Said Hervey. "Lady Rikku we have nothing to eat anymore." Said a fat man. "No wonder you ate it all!" Said Hervey. "Hey watch it!" Said the fat man. "I guess we all should head to a town." Said Yuna. "Good idea." Said Rikku. "But how will we… Don't worry Sigurd I've got a plan." Said Rikku with a evil grin. "Uh oh." Said Hervey. "What's wrong?" Asked Yuna. "Dario change out flag and let's head to Harmonia!" Said Rikku. "Aye." Said Dario and ran. "Harmonia? But isn't that a little too risky?" Asked Sigurd. "Nope." Said Rikku and walked away. "Why is it risky?" Asked Yuna. "Oh nothing." Said Hervey. "Just that the Kooluk have been seen in the waters of Harmonia lately" Said Sigurd. "Do they take hostages?" Asked Yuna. "Who the Kooluk?" Asked Sigurd. "Yes." Said Yuna. "Not really but I suppose they do take hostages if they are important." Said Hervey. "Why do you ask?" Asked Sigurd. "I was just wondering." Said Yuna and ran away. "Something is weird about her." Said Hervey. "You're right something is bothering me too." Said Sigurd. "You think she is a Kooluk spy or something?" Asked Hervey. "No not a spy and nothing that has to do with the Kooluk." Said Sigurd. "So she might be from a ship that the Kooluk destroyed? "Asked Hervey. "Yup." Said Sigurd. "Who on earth would take a young girl on a ship?" Asked Hervey. "The same people that would make one their captain." Said Sigurd. "Ok, ok I get the point." Said Hervey. "Good." Said Sigurd. "Say Sigurd can you remember how Rikku became our captain?" Asked Hervey leaning against reeling of the ship. "No not really." Said Sigurd with his arms crossed watching Rikku how she showed Dario what to do. "I'm sure that she is probably the youngest captain there ever was." Said Hervey watching her too. "She's crazy." Said Sigurd. "Yeah nobody is as crazy as her." Said Hervey. Let me be honest with you I actually didn't have amnesia I was just pretending. Why? Because I don't know what kind of ship the 'Black Hawk' is and where those people are from. Good thing that they are going to Harmonia because that's where I need to go. I wonder how I should sneak away from them maybe right at the harbor since some people might know who I am and I cant let these people know. But I have never seen a female captain before and she's so young it's a miracle that those guys listen to her. Hervey and Sigurd are almost like Camus and Miklotov who I hope are alright. Now that I have seen what can happen when you travel by ship I don't regret that I've never gone on one when I was small. I wish I could do more but I must concentrate on what I have to do. Well I should be glad that I didn't end up with pirates because I've heard that they are ugly and disgusting. Who knows what they would do to me. Anyways as fate wanted it the weather became bad and we had to fight those big waves. Then at night on the same day it was raining and Rikku and her crew and Yuna inside a room looking at a map. "Curse this damn weather." Said Rikku. "If this goes on then we'll starve before we arrive at Harmonia." Said Dario. "What kind of town is this?" Asked Yuna pointing at an island on the map. "That's no town that's just a island." Said Hervey. "Ok." Said Yuna. "Hey you look pale are you alright?" Asked Sigurd. "Yes I'm fine. Just a little seasick that's all." Said Yuna. "Oh well." Said Rikku. "Oh well what?" Asked Hervey. "Don't speak with the captain like that." Said Dario. "It's ok Dario. I'm not a princess I'm just the captain." Said Rikku. "Where is Nalleo?" Asked Yuna. "He went to sleep early." Said Dario. "He probably needs it." Said Sigurd. "Urgh." Said Hervey and held his stomach. "Hey you ok?" Asked Dario. "What the hell." Said Hervey when he put his finger in his mouth and when he then looked at it he saw blood. "Oh my goodness." Said Yuna. "How did that happen?" Asked Sigurd. "I have no clue." Said Hervey. "Maybe it's just now and will be gone tomorrow." Said Rikku. "I hope so." Said Hervey. "We should probably rest and talk again tomorrow." Said Sigurd. "Ok. I'm tired too." Said Rikku. "Good night." Said Sigurd and Hervey. "Yeah goodnight." Said Rikku and walked away. "I guess I'll go to sleep too." Said Yuna and stood up. "Yeah good night." Said Dario. "Hm those two didn't say anything to me." Thought Yuna when she walked away. "So… what should we do?" Asked Hervey. "Let's drink some Rum." Said Dario and put a bottle on the table and gave himself, Hervey and Sigurd each a glass. "Ok then." Said Sigurd. "I still don't understand why I was bleeding." Said Hervey as Dario poured the Rum into each glass. "Doesn't matter." Said Dario and drank his glass empty. " Have you guys noticed the thing on Yuna's right hand?" Asked Sigurd. "No what is it?" Asked Hervey. "It looks like a rune." Said Sigurd. Then 30 minutes later they drank so much Rum that they were drunk. "Now be honest you two do you like out captain or not?" Asked Dario. "Not telling." Said Sigurd. "Neither am I whoa!" Said Hervey and fell off his chair. They all laughed for a while and went to sleep. On the next say they arrived at Harmonia and went into the town to buy some supplies. After a while they took a break. "Damn I never thought that we would have to buy that much." Said Rikku. "No wonder we have somebody who always eats." Said Hervey. "Who do you mean?" Asked Dario. "Um… where is Lady Yuna?" Asked Nalleo. "Huh? Oh she's not here." Said Sigurd. "She's been gone since we arrived here." Said Dario. "Very odd." Said Rikku. Meanwhile in a castle. "I understand you problems Sir Troy but I cannot give you any of my men." Said a bishop. "I am aware that you are busy and need them for yourself so could I have one of your ships?" Asked Troy. "I'm really sorry but I can't help you." Said the bishop. "Lord Sasarai." Said Yuna when she entered the room. "Ah Lady Yuna I've been expecting your arrival." Said Sasarai. "I'm sorry for the delay." Said Yuna. "That is not a problem. By the way this man here is Sir Troy commander of Kooluk's 1st fleet." Said Sasarai. "The Kooluk are the reason for my delay!" Said Yuna angry and looked at Troy. "How did we cause a delay?" Asked Troy. "You sunk the ship I was on so I lost two of my best men!" Said Yuna. "Is that true sir Troy?" Asked Sasarai. "I can assure you it was none of the ships under my command." Said Troy. "Yeah right." Said Yuna. "Please your Highness don't fight with Sir Troy." Said Sasarai. "Lord Sasarai! Lord Sasarai!" Shouted a man catching his breath. "What is it?" Asked Sasarai. "The pirates… the pirates that attacked me are here!" Said the man." Pirates? Here in Harmonia?" Asked Troy. "That is impossible." Said Sasarai. "It's not impossible with your lack of security." Said a female voice. "Oh no they're here." Said the man and ran to Troy and Yuna. "That voice." Thought Yuna. "How dare you enter these halls!" Said Sasarai angry. "Oh we dare. After all nobody was there to stop us." Said Hervey. "It's been a while." Said Troy and turned around. "Hello Troy." Said Rikku. "Troy? You mean THE Troy?" Asked Dario. "It was foolish to come here." Said Troy. "You can't threaten us!" Said Sigurd. "You may have been able to enter these Halls freely but you will leave them as prisoners." Said Sasarai and then soldiers came and put handcuffs on them. "I knew that you would betray us!" Said Rikku as they were brought away. "Where are they going to be imprisoned?" Asked Yuna. "In Pandemonia. A large prison where we put the most evil criminals in." Said Sasarai. "I will leave now." Said Troy. "Very well." Said Sasarai and then Troy walked away and so did the man. "Where is the prison?" Asked Yuna. "2 miles east of here. It wouldn't be good if a young queen like yourself would go to such a place." Said Sasarai. "I want to rest in a INN." Said Yuna. "Ok then." Said Sasarai. "I'll come again another time." Said Yuna and walked away. "This is ridiculous." Said Sasarai. Then outside the castle. "So I was with pirates." Said Yuna. "From where are you?" Asked Troy. "Huh? Oh my." Said Yuna. "Ok let me ask differently. Are you sure that it was a Kooluk Ship?" Asked Troy. "Yes I am they yelled it out loudly enough." Said Yuna. "Hm I do not understand how that can be possible." Said Troy. "Well it is." Said Yuna. "It wont happen again." Said Troy and walked away. "Ok time to go to the prison to get some answers." Said Yuna. After 30 minutes Yuna arrived at the prison and entered it. "Ugh what is that awful smell?" Asked Yuna. "That's the smell of criminals your highness." Said a guard. "Oh my god." Said Yuna. "Ok this is it. Are you sure that you want to go in there?" Asked the guard. "This is a cell right?" Asked Yuna. "Yes but there are about 20 people in there because it's so big and you would have to go in alone since we don't have enough people." Said the guard. "I'm going to be alright." Said Yuna. "Very well then." Said the guard and after he opened the door Yuna went into the cell. "Ah finally a woman." Said the prisoners. "Good luck." Said the guard and closed the door. "Hey cutie what brings you here?" Asked a man. "I'm looking for pirates." Said Yuna. "Well we're all pirates." Said the man. "Yeah!" Shouted 13 prisoners. "Oh boy." Thought Yuna. "You can have one of us." Shouted one of the 13 prisoners. "Oh c'mon." Said the man and walked towards Yuna. "Don't you dare!" Said a hooded man and stood in front of Yuna. "So you want her for yourself." Said the man. "No I don't." Said the hooded man. "I'm no plaything!" Said Yuna. "Hey guys enough." Said Rikku. "Hey, hey another one." Said the man and grabbed Rikku. "Your fault." Said Rikku smiling and after she ducked Sigurd and Hervey punched the man in the face. "Beat up time!" Said the man and all of the prisoners except the hooded man and Yuna started fighting. "Milady you must get out of here." Said the hooded man. "What? No! I came here to talk to a group of pirates so I'll stay." Said Yuna. "AAAH! Dad help!" Said Nalleo when he got beat up by two guys. "Oh god Nalleo!" Said Yuna. "Cowards!" Said the hooded man and attacked the two guys. "Thank you sir." Said Nalleo and ran to Yuna. "They all have their weapons… but why?" Asked Yuna. "Because the guards want something like this to happen so that some prisoners die." Said Nalleo. "How cruel." Said Yuna. "Where is Lady Rikku and the others?" Asked Nalleo. Suddenly Yuna got hit on the forehead with something so that she started bleeding. "Are you ok?" asked Nalleo. "Hide behind something." Said Yuna when she got covered in blue flame. "Oh no." Said the hooded man. "What is that?" Asked Nalleo when he ran. "Over here!" Said the hooded man and after he grabbed Nalleo he hid behind a pillar. "Now I'm pissed!" Said Yuna and then the flames burst into the room. "What was THAT?" Asked Rikku. "Ugh." Said Yuna and fainted. "Your highness!" Said the hooded man and when he ran to Yuna his hood fell off. "It's…" Said Sigurd. "Sir Camus of the Flaming Knights." Said Hervey. "What is someone like him doing here?" Asked Dario. "Your highness." Said Camus. "Uh… what happened?" Asked Yuna when she woke up. "You burned everything to a crisp." Said Rikku. "I did?" Asked Yuna. "That was frightening." Said Nalleo. "Maybe we should cough…" Said Hervey and started coughing. "Hervey are you ok?" Asked Sigurd. "I don't know cough what's going on cough." Said Hervey coughing more. "There is something not right." Said Camus. "We should get out of here." Said Yuna. "That would be good but there is no way." Said Rikku. "I ugh…" Said Hervey and fainted. "What is this? I feel…ugh." Said Sigurd and fainted. "Hervey! Sigurd! Oh no." Said Rikku. "Something is wrong here." Said Nalleo. "The child is right we need to get out." Said Camus. "I'll use the Blinking Mirror." Said Yuna. "Good idea." Said Camus. "I hope it takes us out of here." Said Dario. "Yes it does." Said Yuna. Well I used the Blinking Mirror and teleported us to my castle where the doctors took care of Sigurd and Hervey. I'm so glad that Camus is alive. Sadly I have heard that Miklotov has passed away. There is still much to do! Oh yeah I have I almost forgot. All the pirates so Rikku, Dario and Nalleo were sick too I guess that's because they were on sea for so long. Ok Rikku 

wasn't sick. I can't really think of anything to say so I wont say anything. Anyways I've talked to Rikku and she was pretty worried about her crew. "I feel so bad." Said Rikku. "Oh c'mon don't put yourself down." Said Yuna. "They always were there when I was either hurt or sick." Said Rikku. "I understand that but I think it's odd that they are so much around you." Said Yuna. "I know they risked their lives for me far to often." Said Rikku. "Maybe they see in you more than a captain." Said Yuna. "Maybe." Said Rikku. "Oh yeah there are a lot of things you can do here. You can take a bath, eat at a restaurant, playing games with gamblers and you can go to the confession room where you can tell somebody something what is bothering you." Said Yuna. "Alright." Said Rikku. Half and hour later Yuna went into the back of the confession room. "Ah your highness hello." Said a woman. "Hello Odessa how are the confessions doing?" Asked Yuna. "Good. If you can judge the next person that comes in." Said Odessa. "Sure." Said Yuna and sat down on a chair. "I'll do the questioning." Said Odessa. "Ok." Said Yuna and then someone came in. "It was right of you to come here. So tell me what bothers your soul?" Asked Odessa. "Well actually a lot of things brother me." Said a girl voice. "Then tell me." Said Odessa. "But don't laugh." Said the girl voice. "I wont." Said Odessa. "First of all I have carried a cursed rune for a hundred years no and it's such a burden." Said the girl voice. "It certainly must be." Said Odessa. "Those hundred years was a lie but that doesn't matter. I've had this rune since I was a Kooluk Vice-Commander." Said the girl voice. "Kooluk Vice-Commander?" Asked Odessa. "Yes. I fought alongside Sir Troy. There was one time when I lost my fleet in a battle. I was injured and weak suddenly a ship came out of nowhere and a hooded man came out asking me if I would want to live for all eternity and give up the rune." Said the girl voice. "What did you do?" Asked Odessa. "I told him that I won't run away. He then left and the ship disappeared. I put on normal clothes and got on a life boat to let myself drift away." Said the girl voice. "What happened then?" Asked Odessa. "I eventually became the captain of a Pirate ship and now my crew is sick. Ask I heard you judge too so what is your judgment?" Asked the girl voice. "Forgiveness." Said Odessa when she saw Yuna nod and then glitter fell on the girl. "I guess there is still hope." Said the girl voice and then she walked out of the room. "What kind of rune could she be talking about?" Asked Yuna. "I don't know." Said Odessa. "Maybe there is something about it in one of the books." Said Yuna and stood up. "I do not think so Lady Yuna but we could still walk around." Said Odessa. "Yes we could." Said Yuna and went out of the room with Odessa. "A ship! A ship appeared out of nowhere!" Shouted a man from outside. "To the harbor!" Said Yuna. When she arrived with Odessa at the harbor there was a bid ship and there was fog around it. "What is that?" Asked Yuna. "Has it come for me again?" Asked Rikku. "What should we do your highness?" Asked a blond man. "Odessa, Flik and Camus come with me. We'll go in." Said Yuna. "Yes your highness." Said Flik, Camus and Odessa. "I'm coming too!" Said Rikku. "I'm not so sure if you should." Said Yuna. "I'll go!" Said Rikku and ran to the ship. "Who is that?" Asked Flik. "Someone who's out for trouble." Said Odessa. "Then we should enter the ship." Said Camus. "Let's go." Said Yuna. When they entered the ship a hooded man welcomed them. "The captain is waiting." Said the hooded man. "What he is?" Asked Yuna and then the hooded man started walking ahead. "This ship is odd." Said Camus. "Even so we should probably follow him." Said Flik. "Yes we should." Said Yuna and then they followed him till he stopped. "That rune… on your right hand. Do you ever wonder; Why me?" Asked the hooded man. "Yes I do. But I cant run from my responsibility." Said Yuna. "You answered the same as the other one. Except with the responsibility. Very well follow me." Said the hooded man and they continued to follow. "That person… he speaks as if he has experienced life with a True Rune." Said Odessa. I do wonder who this 'captain' is." Said Camus. "I would feel more comfortable knowing that nothing will happen." Said Yuna. "We are here to protect you so don't worry." Said Flik. After a while they went into a room. "The captain…" Said the hooded man. "I have been waiting for you." Said the captain. "For me?" Asked Yuna. "Do you wish to release yourself of your rune?" Asked the captain. "No! I will keep my rune!" Said Yuna. "What a pity." Said the captain. "I too shall leave this place." Said the hooded man and took his cloak off. "What is this? Have you forgotten who took you in oh Ted?" Asked the captain. "Would you please return it to me… my cursed rune… the Soul Eater." Said Ted. "Never!" Yelled the captain. "He's coming!" Said Camus with his sword in his hand. "Need a hand?" Asked Ted ready to fight. "Sure." Said Flik. "Voice of Death!" Shouted a voice. "No!!" Screamed the captain and when he died a rune went on Ted's right hand. "I wont run… anymore…" Said Ted and fainted. Suddenly the ship started shaking. "What's going on?" Asked Yuna. "Due to the death of the captain the ship is collapsing." Said Odessa. "Then we should hurry and get out." Said Flik and carried Ted on his back. "I agree." Said Camus and after they got out of the ship it disappeared. "What? Where is it?" Asked Yuna. "It seems to have disappeared." Said Odessa. "Uh…" Moaned Ted when he slowly woke up. "Hey you're awake." Said Flik and let go of him. "Wha? Where am I?" Asked Ted. "In the castle of the Fire Bringers." Said Yuna. "Uh… can I go somewhere to be alone?" Asked Ted. "There is a room where you can stay in the castle." Said Flik. "Thank you." Said Ted. Then the next day Yuna was talking to Odessa while sitting in the restaurant. "That Ted is an odd one don't you agree?" Asked Yuna. "I cannot say after all we don't know how long he has been in that ship." Said Odessa. "You are right." Said Yuna. "About that girl and her crew." Said Odessa. "Someone's coming." Said Yuna. "Hello." Said Flik and sat down on a chair. "Oh it's you. Phew I thought that it was someone else." Said Yuna. "A pirate ship came and picked up that girl's crew." Said Flik. "What?" Asked Odessa. "Yeah. She seemed quiet upset." Said Flik. "Poor Rikku." Said Yuna. "Is Rikku that girl that's sitting at one table with that Ted?" Asked Odessa. "Uh yeah. Hey what is she doing with him?" Asked Yuna. "She's a girl what do you want?" Asked Flik. "Hello." Said Camus and sat down on a chair. "Hey Camus." Said Flik. "It seems like the Mr. I Want To Be Alone is talking to the pirate captain." Said Camus. "Well she's still a captain but her crew left her." Said Yuna. "Oh." Said Camus. "So your highness shouldn't you be returning to Harmonia?" Asked Flik. "No. I will not go to Harmonia if they make deals with the Kooluk." Said Yuna. "Harmonia? Making deals with the Kooluk? That is absurd." Said Camus. "Are you questioning the Queen?" Asked Odessa. "Heavens no. But it is hard to believe." Said Camus. "It must be terrible for a captain to be left by his crew." Said Yuna. "It's as terrible as if your fiancée would leave you at the day of marriage." Said Flik and drank a bit. "Oh my god! Really that bad?" Asked Yuna. "Yes that bad." Said Camus. "You two should know it." Said Odessa. "Well we do." Said Camus and Flik at the same time. "That's funny." Laughed Yuna. "Let's ask those two if they want to sit with us." Said Odessa. Suddenly they heard a sound of a horn. "What? An attack?" Asked Flik. "Stay here your highness." Said Camus and stood up. "What? Why?" Asked Yuna. "We're being attacked." Said Odessa. "By whom?" Asked Yuna. "Don't know." Said Camus and ran with Flik and Odessa. "I hate it!" Said Yuna and when she wanted to followed them Ted and Rikku blocked the way. "Out of the way!" Said Yuna. "Sorry but a Queen shouldn't fight." Said Ted. "Out of the way! This is an order!" Said Yuna. "See that's the problem. We're not from here so you are not the one to give us commands." Said Rikku. "Uuhr!" Said Yuna angry. "AAAH!" Screamed a woman from outside. "I think they need help." Said Ted. "Damn it. Oh fine let's go check it out." Said Rikku and ran outside the castle with Ted and Yuna. "Your highness what are you doing here?" Asked Flik shocked. "I wanted to see what's going on with my own eyes." Said Yuna. "We're being attacked." Said Odessa. "Watch out!" Shouted Camus and when they ducked a cannonball hit the wall of the castle. "I could backfire if I had my ship!" Said Rikku. "Our fleet cant even hold them what makes you think that you can?" Asked Camus as more cannonballs hit the castle walls and houses started burning. "Because I know how to make a naval battle!" Said Rikku. "If nothing is done this castle will fall." Said Ted. "He is right. The castle walls wont protect us forever." Said Flik. "What should we do your highness?" Asked Odessa. "I don't know… I don't know!" Said Yuna. "I guess this means…" Said Rikku and looked at her left hand. "No way! I wont let my Kingdom be Destroyed!" Said Yuna. 


End file.
